Melanie Mayron
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actress, director | yearsactive = 1974–present | spouse = | children = | website = }} Melanie Joy Mayron (born October 20, 1952) is an American actress and director of film and television. Mayron is best known for portraying the role of photographer Melissa Steadman on the ABC drama thirtysomething. Life and career Mayron was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the daughter of Norma (née Goodman), a real estate agent, and David Mayron, a pharmaceutical chemist.Melanie Mayron Biography (1952-) Her family is Jewish; her father was from a Sephardic background (the original surname was "Mizrahi") and her mother from an Ashkenazi family from Russia.‘Slap’ Happy Actor-director Melanie Mayron is breaking stereotypes in front of and behind the camera By Naomi Pfefferman of the Jewish Journal, August 22, 2002 She trained as an actress at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Most recently, she and her chemist father have developed a line of skin care products for babies and adults called "Mayron's Goods".http://www.mayronsgoods.com In 2015, she directed and released The Living Room Sessions on YouTube, which is a collection of videos of up and coming musical artists performing acoustic sets in her living room.https://www.youtube.com/c/mayronsgoodslive Mayron appeared in the 1974 film Harry and Tonto, the 1976 movies Gable and Lombard and Car Wash, the 1977 films The Great Smokey Roadblock and You Light Up My Life, and starred in 1978's Girlfriends. In the mid-1970s, she played Brenda Morgenstern's best friend, Sandy Franks, on three episodes of the sitcom Rhoda. In 1982, she played Terry Simon, the photographer, in director Costa-Gavras' political drama Missing. In 1988, she co-wrote and co-produced the comedy film Sticky Fingers. In 1995, Mayron directed The Baby-Sitters Club, a film based upon the book series of the same name. She also directed the television movie Toothless (1997) starring Kirstie Alley and the movie Slap Her... She's French (2002), starring Piper Perabo (which appeared on television as She Gets What She Wants). In 2006, she appeared as a judge in the reality show Looking for Stars on the Starz! channel. In addition, she also directed episodes of thirtysomething, as well as episodes for shows such as In Treatment, Providence, Dawson's Creek, Ed, State of Grace, Nash Bridges, Wasteland, Tell Me You Love Me and The Naked Brothers Band, the latter series created and produced by Mayron's former thirtysomething co-star Polly Draper. Awards Winner: *1979: Bronze Leopard at the Locarno International Film Festival (Girlfriends) *1989: Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series (thirtysomething) Nominations: *1979: BAFTA Best Film Newcomer Award for '' Girlfriends'' *1990: Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series (thirtysomething) *1991: Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series (thirtysomething) *1998: Directors Guild of America Award for Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Children's Programs (The Wonderful World of Disney: Toothless) Bibliography *Ileane Rudolph. "Catching Up With Melanie Mayron," TV Guide. Issue 2701. January 2, 2005. References External links * * fandango.com melaniemayron filmography * Mayron's Goods (formerly Mayron's Good Baby), Melanie Mayron's Company for Natural Skin Products and Diaper Cream Category:1952 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American Academy of Dramatic Arts alumni Category:American health care businesspeople Category:Actresses from Philadelphia Category:American film directors Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American television actresses Category:American television directors Category:American women film directors Category:Women television directors Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Jewish inventors Category:Women inventors Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Drama Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:American film actresses